The present invention relates to an electrically controlled latch or bolt lock including a control element that is connected to the key bolt for permitting the transfer of force. The lock is to be usable for a central lock arrangement as well as for deadbolt and safety locks.
Central locks and lock structures are used in heavy doors on vaults wherein strong bolts are provided along all four edges of the door, and they are moved (driven) into the frame. For this it is usual to use four flat steel rods arranged in a crosslike pattern and to drive them for purposes of moving these bolts through a hand wheel and gears. For locking the bolts one needs at least two flat bars which on one hand move opposite to each other but partially cover each other in a superimposed relationship whereby these flat rods have overlapping cutouts or slots. They overlap particularly in the locking position so that a key bolt of a control lock can be inserted and prevent further movement of the two rods, so that the main bolt cannot be retracted into the door. There may be additional cut-outs in these rods for adding e.g. a second control lock or a time operated control lock or both. On the other hand for small safe deposit boxes one usually uses safety lock which is configured as a twin bit lock.